


To Be a Witness

by mudkiller



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blood, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Proxy, Violence, a few of my own characters are in this, all characters are my own depiction kinda hehe, basically jeff meets my character and becomes his friend while also corrupting the fuck out of him, hard to be specific here lol, its very self indulgent, jeff and my character are good sappy buddies, religious trauma, tears and sad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkiller/pseuds/mudkiller
Summary: A series of murders and missing persons have been turning up in a small town in Michigan, all left unsolved and with no suspects. Haven Rivera finds himself face-to-face with the ones responsible for the frightening phenomena.They're friendly enough.
Relationships: Jeff the Killer/Original Character, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/ Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. about Jeffrey Woods...

September 16th, Thursday, 6:00 pm  
────────────────

"I'm upping your dosage, Haven."

The young man blinked up at the doctor, seemingly jerked out of thought. 

"How much?"

"40 milligrams."

"Oh, alright."

Haven looked down at his hands, picking at a hangnail. He pulled the skin back. There was a little bit of blood there. 

"Have you been in contact with your therapist?"

"Yep. I meet with her every Tuesday."

"Okay, good. I'll send the prescription to your pharmacy, and you can pick it up on your way home. I want a phone call within the next few months to hear how the medication is treating you. Any questions?"

Haven pulled back the skin further, he was curious to see what he may find underneath. Just a little more...

"Nope, no questions, thank you."

...

The clinic Haven had to drive to the outskirts of town to every few months had a very strange atmosphere. All of the walls were dull, off white color, and the carpets were a burst of murky looking sunshine yellow. A few of the chairs in the said waiting room were mismatched. The lady at the front desk was always napping. Haven fucking hated his trips to the doctors. It's the only place that accepts his insurance, though. Sometimes, he thinks about running his main doctor over with his car.

Haven's car stuttered to a stop in front of the Walgreens. It was already darker outside than when it was when he left the medical clinic. Haven cut the engine and got out of his car, taking a moment to look up at the store to make sure he was in the right place. There was only one other car in the parking lot. As Haven walked in through the automatic doors he noticed the newspapers out front. Another murder. When he made it inside the pharmacy he pretended he didn't see the four same missing persons staring at him from the corkboard by the front counter. A blond white woman with a limp hand beamed at him from the register, and he smiled and nodded back at her. He remembered seeing some bruises on her neck last time he was there. A pang of guilt hit him in the stomach. He silently wished her well and walked towards the back to the pharmacy part of the pharmacy. No one was at the counter, so he stood and waited patiently. He heard the bell go off in the front, signaling someone came into the pharmacy. He stared at the rows and rows of locked drawers full of miscellaneous medication belonging to strangers. 

"Hello, sorry for the wait!" A voice said. Haven smiled at the pharmacist in front of him.

"Good evening, Pickup for Haven Boson," Haven said, smiling. The lady looked him up on the computer.

"I'm sorry, we haven't gotten a pickup for that name yet. You may have to wait a few minutes."  
"That's fine."

Haven turned around. Time for some shopping. He began to browse the aisles, and he ended up picking up an energy drink and a roll of toilet paper. Just to stall a bit more, he just walked down random aisles. He was staring at a shelf of bandaids when he sensed someone nearby.

Idling about 6 feet away from Haven was a figure clad in a battered hoodie and jeans. When Haven squinted, he saw what looked like blood on the guy's hoodie. The stranger was picking around a shelf of gauze, and Haven could hear his harsh breathing. Haven took a step back.

"Are... you alright?" Haven asked. The man froze and whipped his head towards the other. Christ.

The stranger had wild black hair peeking out from under his hood, and what Haven could see of his face, of which was pale and bloody. They made eye contact. As they did, the man took three boxes of gauze and shoved them down the front of his pants.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," he said in a harsh tone. The man's voice was strained and raspy. After a few more minutes of the strange man studying Haven, he scoffed, turned on his heel, and limped away. 

Haven was dumbfounded. Why the hell was he covered in blood? Should he call the cops? Should he stop him? Should he do anything?

Haven frowned after the stranger. 

.......

September 17th, Friday, 4:23 am  
────────────────  
Haven couldn't sleep.

He had gotten home from the pharmacy nearly eleven hours ago, and he still felt put off from the guy stealing gauze in the medical aisle at fucking Walgreens. He always had problems with insomnia, and the sudden paranoia wasn't helping him.

The boy lay in his bed, sprawled out, tangled in his sheets, and staring up at the ceiling. A clock could be heard ticking from the living room. The silence made his ears ring and his brain get louder and louder. He had work in 3 hours. He contemplated.

So if he went to sleep now he would get about 3 and a half hours of sleep. Which really isn't enough, but it's better than nothing. But then the actual problem is that he can't sleep. There was an energy drink waiting for him in his fridge, but he had a small feeling that wouldn't be enough.

His mouth tasted stale. Haven groaned, then stretched out his arms and legs, then sat up. Fuck it, midnight snack. He exited his dark bedroom and headed for the kitchen. 

His small apartment was, well, dingy as hell. There wasn't much furniture, and the carpet had a few stains from the previous residents. The one thing Haven liked about his apartment is that there was a small porch outside overlooking the lawn and the other apartment buildings. He lived on the top floor, so he got a nice view. He would've gone out onto his porch for a few moments to smoke, but he was too paranoid at the moment to simply vibe for a second. 

As he neared the kitchen, the ringing in his ears got louder. The silence wasn't good for him. The silence made everything way too loud. True silence meant he's completely alone with his thoughts, not even his heater made much noise because it barely works half the time.

Scratching the back of his head and trying his best to ignore the ringing in his ears that just keeps getting louder, he went into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. The fluorescent light about the stove gave off an eerie glow on the counters. The sound of the plastic bag holding his Cap'n crunch was deafening. 

Thud.

He froze.

A loud thud could be heard from the living room. Haven stared, wide-eyed into his bowl of cereal. Silence once again. Haven slowly turned his head towards the doorway into the living room. He didn't see any shadows, didn't hear anything else. Silence once again. Probably just a bird or something, running into his sliding glass door again. Haven shook his head slightly and began eating his cereal in the kitchen. He found that bringing dishes into his room leads to a huge pileup of bowls and spoons.

I really need to chill out, Haven thought. He still didn't know why the man at the pharmacy shook him so badly. Maybe it was the blood, or the tone of voice, or the fact he stole right in front of him. Which would be stupid, since Haven has shoplifted plenty of times. 

Probably the blood. With any normal person, it would be the blood. Seeing some motherfucker in public soaked to the nines in blood is never very good. Perhaps a harbinger, or bad omen. Haven mused as he ate his cereal.

Haven finished off his cereal and rinsed off the bowl in the sink. Now that his appetite was sated, maybe he could get some fucking sleep. Haven turned off the stove light and stepped into the living room, and slowly walked towards his bedro-CRASH.

The sound of glass shattering reverberated around the room. Haven yelped and swiveled his body around to face the sound of the intrusion.

A figure breathed heavily, crouched over a few feet away from Haven. The sliding glass door was shattered, and the figure looks as though it had broken through it. Haven took a step back, eyes trained on the individual in his living room. The figure straightened up, dusting himself off.

It was the guy from the pharmacy, and now Haven could see his face fully in the dim moonlight. His face looks like... it's been through a lot. His skin was pale and patchy in some places, and his eyes were dark and angry. The worst thing of all, though, would have to be his smile.

The edges of his mouth were elongated, and the corners of the artificial smile were scarred and scabbing and bleeding. A crazed look was plastered onto his face. He was covered in what is presumed to be other people's blood. Now that his hood was down, Haven could see his wild hair fell past his shoulders. In his right hand, he brandished a large knife. But that still didn't make him run. Instead, he frowned.

"You're the guy from the pharmacy," he said, incredulous. Just his fucking luck. The guy from the pharmacy laughed at him.

"Yup, I guess you just can't forget this pretty face," the intruder said proudly. Haven took another step back, then bolted. The other cackled loudly after him. Haven sprinted into his bathroom and slammed the door right onto the other hand. Holy shit, he was that fucking close? Haven stared down at the struggling hand that was sticking out the crevice between his door and the archway. He dropped his knife. Haven kicked the knife away from the door with his foot. The other growled, struggling and trying to push the door open. Haven pressed harder onto the door, letting out rushed, labored breaths. 

"Open the FUCKING door dude," the intruder seethed, slamming his body weight into the door. Haven stumbled and pressed against the door harder, whimpering.

"Like Hell I'm opening this fucking door you fucking- ASSHOLE-" Haven grunted and started scratching furiously with his nails at the other's hand, "FUCK YOU! Let. GO." The other simply tried to wedge more of his arm into the bathroom. 

"What the fuck do you want! I don't have any fucking money you fucking lunatic if that's what the hell you want! Have you SEEN my fucking apartment???"

"YOU LOOKED AT ME LIKE SOME SORT OF FUCKING FREAK!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?????"

The other landed once another blow that shook the entire door. 

"At. The. STORE. You looked at me all fucking weird like and It's not like I was threatening your LIFE was I?"

"Holy shit WHAT? I was fucking concerned because of all the blood you had on yourself. I thought you were fucking INJURED," Haven yelled, finally shoving the others hand through the door and slamming it shut and locking the door. Silence now. Haven stepped back from the door, shaking a bit.

Holy SHIT what the fuck was going on. The shaken man suddenly heard mumbling on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"You were... concerned?"

"Uh, yeah? I thought you were hurt or something."

Silence.

"HAHA, YOU FUCKING PUSSY, I'M FINE!" The other then proceeded to bang on the door again. "Let me IN SO I CAN SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" 

...

September 17, Friday, 5:06 am

Jeff was PISSED.

Some dopey looking fucking kid looks at him weird then he takes it upon himself to follow the motherfucker home, and for what? A sore wrist and babysitting a bathroom door for half an hour. The reward was minuscule and very NOT rewarding. It would be generous to even CALL it a reward at all.

So here he was, sitting criss-cross in front of the bathroom door in the middle of a shitty apartment that smells like cheap candles and detergent which is to say not the worst smell but Jeff will find a way to complain anyways. The boy inside the bathroom had been quiet for a few minutes now, and the door simply won't budge.

"Y'know, I'm real surprised that your neighbors aren't knocking all up on your door right now! We really did make a ruckus," Jeff said, leaning towards the door and smiling. Shuffling could be heard from inside the bathroom. The killer sighed, and leaned back again. "You can't stay in there forever."

"Neither can you," the boy spat back.

"Lucky for both of us, I'm really fucking stubborn," Jeff said, grinning. The boy groaned, and a thud could be heard.

"What the fuck do you want."

"To kill you, bud!"

"Why."

"Hmmm... Because you looked at me like I was some weirdo and it hurt my feelings! You should really be more mindful of stuff like that dude!"

"I'm fucking sorry, alright? I didn't mean to look at you weird," the boy whined, exasperated. Jeff chuckled.

"Well, too late to explain yourself now!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nah."

On the other side of the door, Haven sat on the floor in front of the door, with his forehead resting against the door. He truly had no idea what to do. There wasn't anything in the bathroom he could really defend himself with, besides the shower rod holding up his shower curtain. There was the window, but he lives on the third story and also doesn't know how to scale a building.

"Dude. Come on."

"Nope! I've already gotten this far! I'm not gonna just fucking drop it."

"God, who the fuck even are you," Haven said, pulling at his hair. The other gasped dramatically.

"Are you seriously trying to say you've never heard of me? I'm Jeff the fucking killer!"

Haven blinked, then laughed. Jeff smacked the door.

"Hey! What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"Imagine having a kid and naming him Jeff. No wonder you're so pissed at the world," Haven said, laughing weakly. Jeff huffed.

"Now THATS fucking rude. What the hell is your name huh? Bet it's fucking. Timmy or some shit like that."

"It isn't Jeff, thank fucking god."

"HEY!"

Haven forced out a laugh again, tugging harder at his hair. The boy was sitting in his dingy bathroom on the stained tiles, bickering with someone who is claiming to be Jeff the Killer on the other side of the door. This person also threatened his life, so that's even better. Haven began to cry.

"This is so fucking s-stupid. The month I decide I don't wanna die anymore I get this shit," he hissed through his teeth. Jeff rolled his eyes. How typical. What a fucking guilt trip.

"Sorry bud, that's just how stuff is."

"I guess so."

Haven grabbed the killers knife that had clattered on the bathroom floor, reached up, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. The door slowly drifted open to reveal jeff sitting on the other side, criss cross. Haven was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and knife clutched in his hand. Jeff tilted his head at him. The killer had his hands in his lap. Moonlight from the window in the bathroom fell on both of them. Haven could see the others carved smile much better now.

"Y'know I could easily overpower you, right?"

"Figured."

"Alright, just wanted to make sure you knew."

Jeff cracked his knuckles, then lunged at the other.

Haven yelped, scooted back, and brandished the knife he managed to nab from the other, but Jeff was a bit too fast for him and managed around the knife and got his hands around the others neck. Jeff forced Haven onto his back, cracking the back of his head onto the tiled floor. Haven saw stars and dropped the kitchen knife. Taking the moment, the murderer straddled Havens stomach, and kept his hands on the others neck, simply holding him down.

"Hey, buddy."

Haven didn't answer, he was too busy trying to refocus his eyes. The dazed boy blinked up at the man on top of him. This is where he would die. A dark, dirty bathroom, at the hands of some touchy serial killer. Fucking awesome. Haven became to cry again.

Jeff grabbed the knife from off the floor, and leaned down again and pressed it against Haven's neck. Jeff stared down at the other, taking in his face, contemplating where to cut, where to start. A few silent tears trailed down the mans face, but he just stared up at Jeff. Hardly with fear, but defeat. Jeff moved the tip of the knife to the corner of Havens mouth, sticking the tip under his lip a little. The man narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon dude, lighten up a bit will you? Maybe smile?"

Haven's cheek twitched into a bigger frown.

"Fuck you."

Jeff traced the knife over the others cheek, looking mesmerized.

"Your skin looks so... nice to cut into. I could probably give you some lovely cuts if you want. I could kill you in a pretty way," Jeff mused over him. Haven simply glared up at him. Jeff tilted his head and dipped the knife into Havens cheek, drawing a bead of blood. Haven hissed in pain. Jeff held the knife there, taking in the mans expression. Then, he removed the knife from Havens face.

"Alright, alright," he said, rolling off of Haven. He laid on the cool tile next to the other, clutching his knife to his chest. "I have decided that I don't wanna kill you."

Haven sat up quickly, which wasn't a good idea seeing as he got his skull knocked into the floor a minute ago. He held a hand to the back of his head, and looked down at Jeff with a wildly confused expression.

"Are. Are you being for real right now?" Jeff closed his eyes, seeming pretty comfy on the floor right then.

"Yes, I tell no lies, dipshit."

"...Why."

"I hate liars."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"I would feel guilty if I did. I don't have any time for guilt. I am a very busy man."

"So... you just. I. Huh?"

"What, did you want me to kill you? Because I still can if you want."

"No! No. Please don't do that thank you."

Jeff smiled, then sat up as well.

"If you tell anyone about this, well. That's fucking me over after sparing your life and that's VERY unfair, so don't do that."

"You expect me-" Jeff held up his knife as a warning and Havens mouth snapped shut.

"Smart," Jeff said, patting Haven's back. He then stood up and stretched. Haven stared at his hands.

Huh????

Jeff snapped his fingers in front of Haven's face.

"Hey, you alright? Did you hit your head too hard?"

Haven shook his head slightly, and wiped away the blood on his cheek. Jeff held a hand out. Haven stared at it for a bit before taking it. Now the guy who was trying to kill him was helping him up. Once pulled up to the others height, he could see his attacker properly. He had a fond smile on his scarred face.

"Hey, listen. I feel kinda bad, and I know you're not actually an asshole, so wanna go get breakky or something?"

"W... What?"

"Listen dude, the reason I came here to kill you in the first place was because I thought you were some judgmental piece of shit. But you just seem... sad. It's sad! I feel bad! Like I said I am too busy for feeling guilty," Jeff explained with wild gestures. "So lets get some breakky and chat this whole ordeal off!"

Haven blinked slowly at the other in disbelief.

"Uh.... Yeah, okay?"

...

Jeff is very talkative, Haven noted. 

Jeff talked while he waited for Haven to put his shoes on, he talked at they exited Haven's apartment, he talked as they got into Haven's car, and he was talking as Haven drove to the closest Dennys. It was now 5:45am. Dusk was finally beginning to settle in.

"After I did that, he tried to beg for his life with no teeth! It was kind of gross, not going to fucking lie. That was a few months ago, I saw they found his body last week!"

Haven kept his eyes on the road, heart thumping in his chest. He took another turn, and pulled into the Denny's parking lot. He cut the engine, and kept his eyes trained on the steering wheel. Haven was... uncomfortable, to say the least. He had work in a few hours, his attacker threatened his life and then invited him to breakfast, and now holy SHIT he won't stop talking. Haven's head hurt. His face hurt. He was tired. 

"You okay?"

Haven looked over at Jeff, who was halfway out of the passenger seat.

"Uh... Yeah, sorry." Haven unbuckled and got out of the front seat. The air was a bit too chilly for Haven's t-shirt and pajama pants, in his own opinion. He didn't dare ask Jeff to wait a moment to get changed. 

The unlikely pair walked into the Denny's as if they were just a pair of guys being dudes. 

When Haven asked for a table, Jeff pulled his hoodie up and avoided facing the hostess. When they were seated, he kept his head ducked until the waitress left with their drink orders, and he kept his hood up.

Haven found himself staring at the other. Jeff looked very out of place in the lighthearted diner. His eyes were dark and his face was pale and marred and bloody and he still had blood on him but he did not seem to care. Jesus christ. Haven shifted in his seat. They got seated at a booth. Farthest away from the front. Haven looked out the window at the early morning traffic.

"Hey. Hey!"

Jeff was trying to get Haven's attention. He was holding up the menu.

"Can you order two Super Slams for us? Unless you wanna eat something else."

"Why don't you order it," Haven retorted.

"Because I have a screwy face and you don't?"

"Right."

Haven rubbed his face and set his chin in his hand. God he was so tired. Jeff was drawing something on a napkin with a pen he pulled out of his pocket, and he was humming some tune. Haven was sitting in front of a killer, and the killer was doodling. Eventually, Jeff put the pen down, then looked at Haven. They made eye contact. Jeff smiled but even that looked kinda threatening.

"Hey... About the blood back at the store... Are you actually-"

"So, tell me about yourself, friend."

"Uhm...?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'll be more direct. What's your name?"

"Haven."

"Pfft- and you made fun of MY name?"

Haven frowned at him.

"You were trying to kill me. I thought it was real silly and witty of me."

"Yeah, whatever. Gimme some more. Age, where you grew up, job, anything," Jeff waved his hand as he said this. He spoke so casually.

"Uhh... I'm 19, I grew up here in Michigan. I work at a factory," Haven said just as the waitress walked over and gave them their drinks. She smiled at Haven. "And my favorite color is green," he said then sipped from his water that the waitress set down in front of him. 

"Hello, good morning, are you ready to order?"

"Uhh, yeah, can we get two Super Slams?"

"Of course! Sausage or bacon with the two?"

Haven looked at Jeff. Jeff just shrugged.

"Uh. Bacon. I guess."

"Alright, I'll have that right out for you," she said sweetly and walked away. Jeff grinned at Haven.

"You're awkward as hell."

"Thanks."

"Buddy, I'm being serious. You really need to chill out. Just fucking vibe, I saved your life."

"You CHOOSING to not k-"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. Haven glared.

"All I'm saying is to let loose a little. We're just two guys eating some breakky. It's a new day."

Haven sighed, and looked out the window again. Jeff sighed.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Is that what you wanted?"

"Not really, but thanks."

"C'mon Haden!! What do I gotta do for you to forgive me? I'll kill someone for ya if you want."

"It's Haven, and I don't want anyone dead, what the fuck," Haven said, with a slightly pitched voice.

"Does death make you nervous?"

"I fucking GUESS so?"

Jeff snorted, and sipped from his orange juice.

"You're kind of a fucking weirdo, but you're alright. Do you ever think about how eyeballs kinda look like peeled grapes? It's kinda freaky. My friend say they're both kinda the same sort of texture."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Y'know. Eyeballs."

"Why???"

"Why not? You're not very fucking talkative anyways."

Haven opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So. Got any friends?"

"Not really."

"Family?"

"Ehhh..."

"A girlfriend?"

Haven gave him a look. Jeff laughed.

"Figured. Ever been to a psych ward?"

"Mhm."

"Ever been arrested?"

"Have you?"

The waitress came over with their food, which really shut Jeff up. He dug the fuck in, completely ignoring Haven for a few minutes while he ate. Haven picked at his food, only taking a few bites of his pancake and the eggs. His head hurt and he was too tired for an appetite. Jeff started stealing stuff from Haven's plate when he realized he wasn't eating a lot. Haven drummed his fingers against the table. More people started coming into the restaurant. That put him a bit more at ease. 

"So.... what got you into uh. Y'know. Killing," Haven asked slowly. Wow. What a thing to be talking about at a Denny's at 6ish in the morning. Truly fits the setting. Haven made a face at his own question, and sipped on his water. Jeff looked up from his pancakes, gulped, and barked out a harsh laugh. 

"You wanna know how I became the man I am today, you mean? You wanna know my super badass and equally tragic backstory?"

"Uhh. I guess so."

"Well BUCKLE UP homie, because you're in for the story of a lifetime!" Jeff slammed his hand down on the table, flashing a toothy grin in Haven's direction. Haven flinched.

"When I was a kid my family and I moved into this new neighborhood," Jeff started, taking a bite of toast. He spoke with a full mouth. 

"It was a good neighborhood, good school district, I had a college fund. Was gonna go to college for fucking. Who knows. I think I wanted to be a fuckin' nurse or some shit. However, I got bullied a lot."

"One time, when I was 13, my school counselor told me that I shouldn't internalize my feelings, that I should avoid bottling things up lest I explode with anger and rage. Little did she know, I had a lot of intrusive thoughts and impulsions around that age. So I acted on them as to not hide my feelings! And that, Haven, led to me being set on fire as well as killing my family. Honestly, I think that counselor should have lost her license. Hell, maybe she did," Jeff finished, then took a long sip from his orange juice. 

"Ah. So it's the counselors fault."

"Never said that, dumbass. Just got some bad advice is all," Jeff mumbled, going back to his pancakes. This dude really needs to stop talking with his mouth full. Haven stared at the piece of food stuck to the others cheek. 

"So now you kill people...?"

"Yup! I'm in the papers all the time, never get caught, sometimes I do jobs for some prick that lives in the woods. Sometimes it's messy work, but what really matters is the friends you meet on the way," he said sarcastically, then burped. "'Scuse me."

"So... What? You kill people because you like to?"

"Oh definitely. I think it's really fun when I get to steal their last breath, when I get to crumble the walls of everything they have ever thought to live for. It's weird how every life that is valued is so easy to take. Don't you ever have a thought about killing people, about hurting anyone? Especially if they really, really deserve it?"

"I.... Hm," Haven picked at his fingernails. "I guess so. But I wouldn't actually do anything like that," Haven said. Jeff nodded.

"That's valid. It's kinda scary having someone's life in your hands and your one motive is to crush it."

"So... Why do you do it?"

"Killing off the flies and pigs of the world is the one thing I'm good at."

Jeff left it at that, and let Haven stew on those words as he finished his food. After a few minutes, Jeff set down his fork and started scribbling on the back of the napkin he was doodling on. He handed the napkin to Haven along with a twenty dollar bill.

"Here's my number, shoot me a text if you ever need anything, or wanna hang. Or need advice. Also, money for the food."

"Uhh... Thanks."

Jeff got up, waved, and left. Haven stared after him, then looked down at the napkin. He turned it over to look at the drawing. It was a little figure holding a knife, who he presumed to be Jeff.

What a fucking dork.


	2. tall guys dead girls and cannibals

After Jeff's visit, Haven was able to go back into his daily routine. 

Over those next few weeks, Haven called his apartment repair service about his sliding door, which he had to pay a hefty amount for, and he went back to work as usual. The small cut on his cheek had scabbed over since that morning, and Haven hasn't seen Jeff since, which was a huge relief but also left him curious.

He ended up doing some research on the strange individual, quickly tapping in the name 'Jeff the Killer' into google one night. What he had found was several links to miscellaneous news articles and the creepypasta wiki. All of the articles he read dated back to the beginning of 2012 to 2019. Each article spoke of gruesome murders, all suspected to be the doing of the same killer depicted to be a middle-aged man with a smile carved into his face, a mouth dripping of blood, and eyes rimmed in charcoal black. The murders were described to have happened in the dead of night, and they happened all over northwest America, stretched out over Michigan, Indiana, Ohio, New York, Illinois, New Jersey, and Rhode Island. Each victim was written to have been gutted, cut, sometimes with their limbs detached or their torso dissected. A few articles also mentioned that the killer may have been working with others at times. Not once has he been caught, only spotted. One headline read 'JEFF THE KILLER FINALLY IN POLICE CUSTODY' that dated back in 2016 but based on the picture shown it was some teenager in crude party city face paint. Haven found that rather silly. The man read deep into the night, researching his new "friend". He ended up reading into a Reddit forum about him which was... fun. Many people speculated that the killer only targeted those who truly deserved death, and if they didn't, then that means you just don't know what they did yet. 

Haven still hadn't contacted Jeff, he didn't see a reason to. He also didn't say anything about the attack to anyone, including his therapist. 

October 8, Tuesday, 12:34 pm

Today, Haven was having a bad day.

He worked at a furniture plant, which was simple heavy lifting and machinery and packaging. He worked the wood machines and sometimes would have to fix them when the mechanic was out. He hated his job. The pay was alright, though.

Haven was on his break, smoking a cigarette out front. His hands shook with each drag. He was pissed. His team leader had yelled at him over one of the machines being stuck again when Haven doesn't even manage that machine. Haven kicked the building and paced back and forth quickly. He could beat the shit out of that old man. He could, he would if he could. He would stick his head under the fucking wood slicer. It would work. Haven held his cig between his teeth and swung at the brick building. All that did was piss him off more and skin his knuckle.

"Fuck," Haven hissed in pain, shaking his hand. He reached his other hand into his pocket and tried pulling up something to distract him with, but he dropped his phone instead. The case snapped off, and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Haven stooped down and grabbed the piece of paper. It was Jeff's number. He had ripped the number off of the napkin and put it in his phone case for safekeeping. Just in case. Haven sat on his knees, stared at the number, and picked up his phone. 

Haven B. (12:35 PM)  
hey  
is this jeff

Haven held his cig in shaky fingers as he put his case back on his phone. Ping!

Unknown (12:36 PM)  
Yah  
Who is this?  
Is it jane becahse if so kindly fuck off babes xoxo

Haven B. (12:37 PM)  
it's haven  
the dude you tried killing and then took out to breakfast  
who's jane

Jeff🥞🥓🍳 (12:37 PM)  
Oh shit hey I thought yoy would nevvr text lolol  
How you been friendf  
Alsoo some bitch who can'tvget over me 💔💔  
Whaths up there must be somrthing uo if you're txting just now

Haven B. (12:38 PM)  
i've been better ngl  
about to shove my team leaders head under a fkckin machinery blade 

Jeff🥞🥓🍳 (12:41 PM)  
Do it lmao 😺

Haven B. (12:42 PM)  
don't tempt me  
if i even shove him a little I'll get probation and i don't fucking know  
ordered a year of anger management 

Jeff🥞🥓🍳 (12:42 PM)  
Pussy lol  
Listnen I'm not the best guy to be going to for this didnt i mentiom thst I'm impulsive if i were you he would be dead rn lmfao

Haven B. (12:43 PM)  
right  
well i don't know distract me I'm fucking angry  
how are you  
killed anyone lately

Jeff🥞🥓🍳 (12:43 PM)  
I'm not doing awesome but I'm not doing bad so it's whahata lol   
Yes💗How did you kniw i kill people

Haven B. (12:45 PM)  
just a guess  
what do you even do besides kill people

Jeff🥞🥓🍳 (12:45 PM)  
Viddy Game   
Wanna hang out later?  
Could get ur mind off shit if yoyre feeling 😾  
We could go to my place if you want

Haven mused over the messages the other sent for a moment, took a drag from his cigarette, then began typing.

Haven B. (12:46 PM)  
yeah sure   
when

5 hours later

Haven began to regret his decisions as his anger quieted down.

When Haven drove home from work, he saw that Jeff was idling in front of his apartment building, waiting for him like he said he would. Haven sighed, honked, and Jeff looked up and waved at the boy in the car. Then, he jogged over and opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, greeting him with a "Hey, friend." Today, Jeff was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, as well as black gloves. Haven felt like they were about to break into someone's house. If they were, he certainly didn't have the adequate clothes for that, wearing just a jacket over his work shirt and jeans. Haven pulled out of the parking lot. Jeff smelled like blood. 

"So, how have you been? It's been a hot minute," Jeff said casually. Haven shrugged, pulling out of the cul-de-sac of apartment buildings. He turned down the road.

"I've been okay. I got my sliding door fixed, no thanks to you. Where am I heading?"

"Hehe, sorry about that," Jeff chuckled. "Do you know the church on Barrymore?"

"Yeah, I know it. You live in a church?"

"No dumbass, just head there."

"Aight."

They drove in silence. Jeff was a lot less talkative this time around. It made Haven nervous. They pulled down a road with cornfields on either side. 

"What's with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're being quiet. Last time we were in the same space as each other you talked my fucking ear off."

"You're just weird."

"What??"

"You heard me, homeboy," the killer grinned. Haven rolled his eyes and kept driving down Barrymore. The sky was growing cloudy, and Haven thought he heard thunder at times.

The two pulled into a driveway, and at the end of the driveway sat an old, small, rundown church. Behind the church, were the woods. Jeff got out of the car, and then Haven. It was sprinkling outside now, and thunder sounded in the distance. Haven stared uneasily at the abandoned-looking building. Jeff walked around the hood of the car and started for the church. Haven swallowed and trailed close behind. Jeff walked with his hands in his hoodie pockets and quickly, as well. Haven struggled a little bit to keep up. The young man was relieved to see that Jeff was walking beyond the church. The two made their way through the field behind the church, and towards the woods.

"You're real calm for someone whos walking through the woods with someone who tried killing," Jeff commented. Haven stayed quiet a few steps in, just following Jeff down the trail that led into the depths of the woods. 

"If you wanted to kill me you would've done it when you broke into my apartment." Haven kicked a stick out of the way. "That hardly warrants for any sort of trust thrown in your direction but I'm just going to trust my gut," Haven said, sighing. "So here I am."

Jeff laughed. It was a harsh noise that almost startled Haven.

"Good to know I have your trust, bud!" Jeff said. That was all he said about that. Haven went quiet and continued to follow the alleged killer into the dense wooded acres to come.

It was almost 6 PM, and the sky was slowly starting to get dimmer and dimmer. The deeper and darker into the woods they went, the more dread that filled Haven's stomach. What the fuck was he thinking, the young man thought angrily to himself, yet he kept following Jeff. The other was quiet. Haven wondered if he had a knife in his pocket. He wondered if he was going to kill him. 

Haven's mind kept going faster and faster.He imagined Jeff's fucked up face hovering above his own, talking about cutting him up, dark and hopeless. He would do it if he decided he wanted to in an instant. He could strangle him to death, he could slit his throat, he could rip his stomach open, he could be walking right into deaths arms, which is to say Jeff's knife.

The worn down path seemed to go on for hundreds of yards. The woods got denser further in. 

Suddenly, Jeff stopped. Haven almost ran into him.

"W-what is it?"

"Hold it."

Jeff stood there, peering around through the trees. The woods were quiet and still, hardly any crickets broke the silence. Havens ears began to ring. Jeff pulled out a knife from nowhere.

"What is it...?"

Jeff said something, but every noise around Haven sounded muffled and far away. 

"What...?"

Static filled his brain, cotton filled every crevice and he couldn't form a single coherent thought. Black spots filled the edges of his vision. The air so suddenly pressed in on him. Jeff was saying something, but it sounded warped and slow and strange and Haven couldn't process anything around him. He felt cold and numb and like he should run but he simply couldn't.

His vision tunneled and the last thing he saw before buckling to the earthy ground was a tall figure in the darkness with no face. It loomed over Jeff, and looked as if it was getting closer. Haven let out ragged breathes as he fell to the ground. Something warm and wet dripped from his nose.

The ringing in his ears grew louder and louder and louder- until it suddenly stopped. 

Haven fell face first into the dirt, having blacked out. Jeff glanced down at the crumpled boy, and stared up at the tall... whatever it could be called.

"Not cool. He's a friend," Jeff said, an annoyed whine pitching his voice. It simply loomed over the two, being scary. 

"FOOD," The word echoed through Jeff's brain, making him stumble. Telepathy kinda makes Jeff's eardrums hurt. 

"God I know you're hungry but don't eat my friends. I'll take him with me to get you your food, okay??"

"TONIGHT."

Jeff clapped his hands over his ears. 

"Fucking fine, just let us pass old man," Jeff said, scrunching his face together. The effects of the... thing that lived in these woods hurt. It's presence was like a pressure pushing down on your nerves.

One of the many tendrils that protruded from the things shoulders began to intrude Jeff's personal space, so he stepped back. It slithered towards Haven's limp body. Another tendril joined the other, and it picked him up roughly. The Slenderman began taking long strides in the direction that two boys had been going, carrying the unconscious one. Jeff followed wordlessly behind.

Soon, they approached their destination, a large, worn down two story house. The outside was painted a muddy gray, and the windows were cracked or missing and boarded up. The porch was nearly falling apart. Slenderman dropped Haven in a heap in front of the porch, and teleported away, leaving a sick feeling in the air. Jeff sighed, sat Haven up right, and tried to rouse him.

"Hey, bud," He started, patting his face. Blood was still pouring from his nose. Haven just groaned a bit. "Haven, you with me?"

"... A little....." He said, barely conscious. Jeff hoisted him up against his shoulder. and stood with him. Haven leaned against him heavily, but found his footing. The two stumbled up the porch and into the house. The door creaked loudly, and Jeff let Haven lean against the wall by the door.

A door creaked open down the hall, and a little brown head peeked out.

"Hey Sally," Jeff commented, and the little girl took careful steps down the hall, eyeing the two men. There was a bandaid on her head. It looked like she was trying to stop the bleeding from her injuries that bled on into death. She was clutching her ragged stuffed bear, of which also had a bandaid.

"Who's that?"

"A friend. Can you help him onto the couch for me while I go find EJ?"

Sally nodded, and took one of Haven's hands, starting to tug him into the living room. Jeff patted her on the head briskly, and moved into the kitchen. The only person there was known as Hoodie, and no Masky in sight. He was sitting at one of the ratty stools by the dirty island counter, typing something into a shitty little computer that ran too slow for Jeff. 

"Hey, you know if Jack is here?"

"...Which one?"

"The one that doesn't fucking suck."

"Hmm.." He clacked out another sentence, Jeff estimated, before continuing. "I think I saw him go into the basement," he finished. Jeff groaned. Awesome, he'll really like him walking into a feeding session again. Jeff thanked Hoodie, and opened the rickety door that led down into the basement. The lights were on. 

Jeff took a deep breath, and began to take careful steps down the stairs. The steps creaked dangerously with the weight put on them. 

The basement in the strange house might have been the strangest of all. 

An ugly, murky blue rug stretched across the concrete, and a large table stood in the middle of the space. Against the wall, was a sleeping cot, a mini fridge full of tightly sealed jars with miscellaneous and equally dubious organs, another table with medical supplies, and a large pizza oven. Yellow fluorescents lit dim above Jeff's head.

Standing in the middle of it all, at the table, was the very motherfucker Jeff was looking for. 

"Hey, Jack," Jeff said as to announce his presence.

Jack was hovering over someone's torso on the table, dissecting it. A few organs lay next to the carcass. Jeff walked over next to the other, examining the grotesque display.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Harvesting. Do me a favor and bring this thing to the backyard in the morning," Jack said, patting the torn abdomen of the poor dead torso. Jeff just stared down at it. The organs were laid so neatly on some napkins, tweezers, scalpel, and some other surgical tools. The precision of the cannibal never ceased to amaze him. 

Jack wiped his gloved hands down on the bloody apron he was wearing. The pale grey of his skin looked almost warm under the lights. Jeff reached towards the others face, pulling the skin around his black sockets down. Jeff also thought the cannibals sockets were pretty gross, and cool.

"Hehe, sorry," Jeff would say, moving his hand away from the other. "Got some blood on ya." 

Jack just gave him one of his weird looks, and turned back to his work, neatly putting the dissected organs into little jars full of some sort of liquid. Jeff watched curiously. 

"What is it, Jeff."

"I need your help. Sorta. Got some organs in it for you," Jeff began. "Uhh, the old man almost tried eating a friend I brought over, so since I didn't let him, It wants me to bring it some snacks I guess," Jeff said all this as Jack began to seal the jars. 

"You brought a... friend?"

"Yeah, and he ain't food to you either."

"I didn't even say anything!"

Jeff laughed good heartedly at the other, and smiled. 

"For real, can you help me? Need to quell the scary fuckers hunger before he starts gnawing on trees. And you're real good at keeping them alive for as long as you need," Jeff said, now using flattery.

"Yeah, I'm in, Jeff. When?"

"Uhh, like, right now?"

"Sure. Where's your friend?"

"Upstairs. Wanna meet him?"

...

Haven's head felt like it's been split open.

He was sitting on a couch with his chin in his hands while a little dead girl played doctor on his face. Sally, he thinks her name was, fussed over the scrape on his cheek and wiped up all the blood from his nose as carefully as she could, and now was pretending to take his temperature with a colored pencil. She barely spoke, just kept nodding to herself, humming, and writing stuff down on a pad of notebook paper. After a bit, she seemed to take to the other end of the couch with her stuffed bear, consulting with a superior(the teddy bear). After she seemed to have lost interest in him, he let his face fall into his hands. 

The static was long gone, but everything still sounded so quiet, like he was underwater. He tried yawning to make his ears pop. It only worked a little. The dingy living room smelled like blood and cigarettes. 

Haven's knee bounced, and he jumped at every little noise. He peeked up into the kitchen, which was across the hall, at the masked man sitting at the laptop. He has yet to even look at Haven. Haven just hoped Jeff would come back soon.

"Excuse me sir," the little girl said, finally. Haven looked to the side. She had a very serious look on her face, and handed him the pad of paper. It just had the word CANCER scribbled on the top line. 

"I'm so sorry, I diagnose you with stage four lung cancer," She said very seriously. Haven looked on at her with a perplexed expression. 

"How long do I have left, doctor?" Haven said, playing along.

"Not very long at all, maybe a week," she said with earnest. It kind of freaked him out. 

"Sally!"

Sally jumped a little, and shoved the notebook behind her quickly. Jeff had come up the stairs, along with someone else.

A man with dark grey skin followed Jeff up the stairs. He had on a black hoodie and scrubs, and was shrugging a backpack onto his shoulder. A blue mask rested on his head. Haven dared a look at the others face. He made what felt like eye contact, seeing as the other didn't have any eyes, only black pits where his eyes should be. Besides all that, the new stranger looked rather normal, having a brown mullet and stubble. Haven quickly darted his eyes away. 

Jeff was glaring down at Sally, with his hands on his hips.

"Sally, say sorry to Haven right now," Jeff warned. Sally just looked down at her bruised knees.

"Sorry," was all she said. Jeff nodded and patted her head again.

"Good. We gotta go again Sally, but we'll be back again soon," Jeff said. "Go on and play, yeah?"

Sally perked up and beamed up at him, and took down the hallway again with her teddy bear. Jeff took her spot on the couch, leaning back and putting his arm over the shoulder of the couch.

"You okay, friend?"

"Yeah, my head just kinda hurts."

"Sorry about that dude, this is EJ, though, but you can call him Jack or whatever he wants. He eats people. EJ, this is Haven. He's my buddy chum, don't eat him. Shake hands or whatever."

Ej put his hand out for Haven. He didn't take it.

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you," said the grey faced man. Jeff beamed at them both.

"Dude, awesome, cool. You good to come with us for something?"

Haven looked at Jeff, then the door. The thought of going back out there where that... thing was, scared him.

"Sorry about the old man, dude. He's just hungry, that's why we gonna go out again. Gonna find him some food so he's okay with you being here," Jeff explained. Haven thought that it might be better if he just wasn't there, but he just nodded.

"Uhh, okay. Yeah. I'm ready to go then," Haven said, staring at the floor. Jeff stood up and clapped.

"Fucking awesome dude! You can watch us dude It'll be awesome, promise," Jeff said excitedly.

Haven inwardly groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :o)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :o)


End file.
